


Somethin' Stupid

by Beanstalk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanstalk/pseuds/Beanstalk
Summary: Domestic Vision and Wanda





	Somethin' Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get the song Somethin' Stupid out of my head so I made a short story out of it. I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> p.s. I think Vision is a Sinatra guy

Placing the vinyl on the record player and putting the pin in position, Frank Sinatra starts crooning one of his famous songs, having it to be the only sound to resonate in the four corners of the room.

Walking towards his wife, who is sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table, he takes her hand and gently pulls her up to her feet and places her hands on his shoulders while his rests on her waist, holding her close to him. 

“What’s this?” His wife asks with a chuckle, her hands sliding down to his chest as it’s the only part she can reach.

“I just want to dance with my wife.” A wide smile forms on his lips and he starts humming along to the song.

_ I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time _   
_ To spend an evening with me _   
_ And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance _   
_ You won't be leaving with me_

_ And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place _  
_ And have a drink or two _  
_ And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid _ _  
Like "I love you"_

He circles his arms around her a bit tighter, holding her closer. A smile kisses his lips when he feels her cheek press against his chest to which he leans down and presses his own cheek on the top of her head as he begins to sing softly along to the song, putting so much meaning and emotions as the words leave his lips.

_ I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies _  
_ You heard the night before _  
_ And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true _ _  
It never seemed so right before_

Slowly, he twirls her around which causes her to giggle and holds her to him once again, her back now pressing against his chest. He wraps his arms around her waist once more and rests them atop her stomach while he gives her temple soft sweet kisses. She too rests her hands above his, their fingers intertwining in the process as they hold each other tight.

As they gently sway their hips to the song, bare feet moving against the fuzzy rug, his lips curve up into a smile when he hears his wife singing, his eyes now closing as he relishes in the sound of her voice joining Frank’s and the steady sway of their bodies, completely absorbed in a world of their own.

_ I practice every day to find some clever lines to say _  
_ To make the meaning come through _  
_ But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late _  
_ And I'm alone with you _  
_ The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red _  
_ And oh the night's so blue _  
_ And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid _  
_ Like "I love you"_

“I love you.” He whispers softly and smiles when his wife turns in his hold and meets his gaze. The gold stone sitting in the middle of his forehead radiating a dim glow, expressing the calmness and serenity he feels when he is with her.

“And I love you too, Vizh.” She whispers back, a smile kissing her lips.

Vision keeps his steady gaze, studying Wanda’s every facial feature, every wrinkle, every blemish that he can see and stores it deep within his memory. He lifts his hands and cups both sides of her face, his crimson skin contrasting her pale one and the gold band sitting on his finger creating the perfect color palette of their love.

He then leans down to press a kiss on her beautiful, plump lips, his neck bowing low for his wife to reach him and they hold each other close as their lips dance to the music of their hearts beating as one. 

It was a surreal moment for both of them. Neither ever thinking that they would reach this certain point in their life. Married and happy and being loved by their friends who wholeheartedly accepted their relationship no matter how odd it seemed to normal human beings. 

“Oww!” Wanda pulls away and groans, her hand immediately landing on a spot on her stomach which causes Vision’s eyes to slowly grow wide as panic arises in his system. “It’s the boys-" She quickly says. "I- I think they’re dancing too.”

Vision’s panic visibly eases when he hears her explanation, releasing a sigh of relief and carefully leads Wanda back to the couch. He props a pillow for her back and lifts her legs up on the sofa, his hand landing gently atop her swollen belly as he kneels beside her. “I think they’re excited to see us.” Vision chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss on her stomach. 

A lot of misfortunes have happened throughout the years of Vision and Wanda’s life. They were separated by friends with conflicting interests, the attack they faced in Edinburgh, Vision’s horrific death and followed by Wanda’s dusting. But even after the tragedies they’ve encountered, the lucky stars were indeed shining on them.

Not long after, Wanda came back from the dusting and the Avengers finally defeated Thanos, thanks to their new ally, Captain Marvel. Tony, with the help of Bruce and Shuri, was able to rebuild Vision. Although he got a little shaky after his revival, everything slowly fell into place. The UN has pardoned Wanda and the rest of the Captain America’s team as a show of gratitude for saving the universe and both she and Vision has announced their retirement from the Avengers and settled in a quiet neighborhood in California.

Vision never imagined that such domesticality would happen in his life. Never saw himself dancing barefoot with someone he calls his wife in their own living room in their own home. He never thought that he would have children of his own, how someone with his body composition would soon become a father of two beautiful children. He still doesn’t know if Wanda’s powers had influenced greatly in this miracle, but with all the weird things that have happened in their life, nothing is impossible anymore.

“Thank you, Wanda.” Vision blurts out as he takes Wanda’s hands in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Thank you for giving me this life. For sharing your life with me even if I am what I am.”

“What you are is special, Vizh. You’re unique, beautiful, perfect and mine.” She says as she places his hand on her belly. “You’re ours and you’re the only one I- we want to have this life with.”

Vision smiles his shy boy smile, which he knows Wanda really loves and gives both her hands and her belly a gentle kiss. 

Vision’s excitement for the next chapter of their life is indescribable. He knows expecting children is something to be happy about but having to experience it for himself was something far greater than any emotion he has ever felt. He’s excited for their birth. Excited for his eyes to see his own creation with the woman he loves dearly. Excited to hold them in his arms, to feel the softness of their skin that would contrast against his own just like how their mother’s do. Excited to take care of them, to witness their first steps, first words, first laugh. And most especially, excited to love them with every fiber and neuron of his synthetic being.

With all the excitement, he still can’t avoid the fear that lingers with it. What the world would think about his union with Wanda, about the creation of their children. The oddity of the life they chose to live. But Vision is very determined to keep his family safe, to shower his family with all the love and acceptance to form as a shield from the harshness of reality. He swears to himself that he would do everything to keep his wife and children happy, and if things get too much, the Avengers will always have their back.

“And I want to share this life with no one but you and our children, Wanda.” He says with determination which makes Wanda let out a giggle then a groan when the marvels in her belly give her another kick.

_ Just 3 more months. _Vision says to himself as he gently caresses his wife’s stomach in an attempt to soothe the pain. Just 3 more months and they will finally be a family.


End file.
